Quelle famille!
by kedavra666
Summary: James Potter pensait avoir tout subi lorsque Lily Evans avait finalement accepté de sortir avec lui. Toutefois, il lui restait à affronter le père de celleci, qui n'était pas inclu dans le contrat au moment des fiançailles. R&R please!
1. Les Evans

**Note de l'auteure : Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette fic ! Et non, ce n'est pas la suite de la série **_**Maraudeurs de toutes les époques**_**, je prends une petite pause pour celle-là, mais la suite est garantie (ou lecture remise) ! Voilà, n'oubliez pas les reviews, j'apprécierais beaucoup ! Merci et bonne lecture !**

Quelle famille !

Chapitre 1

LES EVANS

James Potter se réveilla d'un doux rêve le matin suivant la fin de sa dernière année à l'École de Sorcellerie et de Magie de Poudlard lorsque des coups frénétiques et compulsifs se firent entendre à la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. Il poussa un soupir lorsqu'il se rendit compte que personne ne se donnerait la peine d'aller ouvrir et se leva lentement. Il enfila rapidement un jean par-dessus ses caleçons et, se frottant la tête, quitta sa chambre pour le corridor qui menait jusqu'à la porte.

« J'arrive. » marmonna-t-il, comme si ces deux simples mots pourraient, à eux seuls, décourager l'enrager qui essayait de défoncer la porte.

Il franchit les derniers pas qui le séparait de la porte et débarra. Il allait ouvrir, mais la porte resta coincée. Il poussa un grognement, souleva la poignée et tira.

À ce moment, un poing avec quatre jointures blanchies par la rage vint s'étamper sur la joue de James, lui causant une violente douleur à la mâchoire. James eut à peine le temps de voir un homme dans le début de la soixantaine aux cheveux roux frisotté essayer de le refrapper qu'il réagit au quart de tour. Il attrapa le poing de l'homme et, l'avant-bras sur la pomme d'Adam de son agresseur, il le plaqua contre le mur.

« James ! James, bon sang, arrête ça tout de suite ! »

Il sentit quelqu'un s'accrocher au poing qu'il avait élevé dans les airs. Il se tourna et aperçut Lily Evans, sa petite amie et fiancée depuis trois jours. Il nota qu'elle avait revêtue un jeans magnifique et une camisole rouge avec un agréable décolleté, ce qui le fit sourire. Malheureusement, cette observation lui valut un coup de poing dans le ventre de la part de son assaillant. Il se plia en deux.

« Papa ! Ne fais pas ça ! »

Lily s'interposa entre James et l'homme.

« C'est vous, James Potter ? »

« Papa, bon sang ! Laisse-le reprendre son souffle ! »

James se laissa tomber sur le dos, la main sur le ventre. Il prit une grande inspiration. Merlin ! Ce type devait avoir été modifié magiquement pour posséder une main en acier ! C'était impossible qu'un vieillard puisse avoir autant de force !

Il esquissa un sourire en voyant Lily se pencher vers lui. Elle se mit à genoux et repoussa une mèche rousse.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » demanda-t-elle prudemment.

James hocha vivement la tête. Voir son visage d'ange lui aurait fait supporter bien plus qu'un simple souffle coupé.

Il tendit la main et Lily la prit. Elle la porta à sa joue et y déposa un baiser. James sourit.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Lily sourit.

« Ça ne fait même pas douze heures que tu m'as vu pour la dernière fois. »

Le vieil homme émit un léger sifflement.

« Il ne te manque même pas ! Si ce n'est pas un signe ! »

Lily soupira.

« Si tu allais nous attendre dans la cuisine, papa ? C'est au bout du corridor. »

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

« Comment sais-tu où est la cuisine de cet appartement ? Ton école a terminé hier ? »

« Tous les postes de poudre de Cheminette étaient pris. Comme les parents de James avait préalablement connecté leur cheminée au réseau, je suis partie d'ici après avoir pris le train. »

« Rien de plus ? »

« Rien de plus. »

Le vieillard hocha la tête et partit. Lily attendit qu'il soit hors de vue dans la cuisine pour aider James à se relever. Celui-ci caressa doucement la joue de sa douce et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu m'as manquée aussi. » murmura Lily.

« C'est ton père ? »

Lily poussa un soupire et James sourit.

« Il l'a su ce matin. Il voulait me parler et il est entré dans ma chambre quand je défaisais mes affaires. Quand je sortais de ma valise la photo de nous près du Lac Noir. »

« Tu veux dire… La photo où tu portes ce bikini vert ? »

« Et où tu m'embrasses avec tes mains sont sur mes fesses ? Celle-là. Et bien, il est entré dans une colère noire. Il a commencé à dire que tu m'avais arraché à lui, que tu me forçais à mentir sur notre relation et tout. Il a vidé ma valise au complet et il est tombé sur tes condoms. »

« Merlin… »

« Bref, j'ai dû lui montrer l'écrin, que j'avais préalablement rangé dans ma table de chevet. Tu savais que je voulais que tu sois là quand on le lui annoncerait, mais j'ai été obligée… Sinon il t'aurait tué… »

James hocha la tête et embrassa doucement les mains de sa petite amie.

« Bref, on est venu jusqu'ici. Et là… là, c'est grave. »

James hocha la tête.

« Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » cria Mr. Evans depuis la cuisine.

« J'arrive, Papa ! » fit-elle.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers James.

« S'il te plait, quand tu l'auras rencontré, rappelle-toi que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas que tu me quittes. »

James sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

« Promis. Et puis, j'ai mis beaucoup trop d'effort à essayer de me faire remarquer par la plus jolie fille de Poudlard pour la laisser filer pour quelques coups de poings. »

Lily sourit. En se dirigeant vers la cuisine, James glissa sa main dans celle de sa fiancée : il serait plus facile d'amadouer son beau-père s'ils semblaient formés un couple uni.

Mr Evans était assis sur une chaise blanche. James tira une chaise à Lily, où elle s'assit en lui adressant un sourire à faire fondre le cœur de n'importe quelle gargouille. Il approcha ensuite une chaise de sa petite amie et lui prit doucement la main.

« Alors c'est vous, James Potter ? »

« Oui Monsieur. James Andrew Potter. Enchanté de faire la connaissance de l'homme à l'origine de la plus merveilleuse femme du monde. »

Il tendit sa main à son beau-père, mais celui-ci se contenta de le dévisager.

« Vous manquez chroniquement d'ingéniosité. »

James serra un peu plus la main de Lily.

« Je… Enfin… »

À ce moment, Remus Lupin entra dans la salle à manger et s'arrêta en voyant Lily qui tenait la main de James.

« Je pensais que tu étais partie hier après le dîner ? Tu es revenue passer la nuit ? » demanda-t-il.

James blanchit alors que Lily prenait une teinte rouge.

« Je… » commença-t-elle.

Mais James fut plus rapide qu'elle. Il se leva et prit Remus par les épaules.

« Moony, je te présente Mr. Evans. Le père de Lily. »

« Oh. »

Remus tendit la main à Mr. Evans, qui la serra.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin, Mr. Evans. Remus Lupin. Je partageais les fonctions de Préfet-en-Chef avec Lily l'an passé. »

« Alors vous êtes le fameux Remus Lupin ? »

« Je ne crois pas pouvoir mériter un titre aussi présomptueux que "fameux"… »

« Mais bien sûr ! Vous êtes bien celui qui avez défendu Lily un peu avant Pâques ? »

« Je n'ai fait qu'être là au bon moment… »

« Il t'a défendu pour quoi ? » demanda James.

« Ce n'était rien, James. Deux ou trois Serpentard qui ont voulu m'attaquer au coin d'un couloir pendant une ronde de nuit. Remus est arrivé avant qu'ils ne puissent me faire mal. Je t'en avais parlé. » fit Lily avec légèreté.

« Non. »

James dévisagea un instant Lily, puis se tourna vers son ami et son beau-père.

« Vous voulez du café ? » demanda Remus.

« Avec joie. Un cube de sucre. » fit Mr. Evans.

Remus partit, posant préalablement sa main sur l'épaule de James pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait rien à craindre et qu'il s'occupait de tout.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Remus était ici. » fit doucement remarquer Mr. Evans à sa fille.

« James partage son appartement avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Et puis, je pensais que tu étais venu pour voir James. »

« Qui est votre autre meilleur ami ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers James.

« Oh… »

À ce moment, une jeune femme vêtue d'une paire de jeans d'où sortait un sous-vêtement rouge affriolant et qui avait négligée d'enfiler un chandail par-dessus son soutien-gorge rouge entra dans la pièce, suivie d'un jeune homme vêtu d'un caleçon noir.

« Tu dois prendre cette offre en considération, Kate ! Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait été lancée comme ça ! » s'écria Sirius.

« Retournez vous habiller ! » s'exclama James.

« Je ne prendrai rien en considération, Sirius, tant que tu n'auras pas réfléchi aux conséquences de tes actes ! » hurla la jeune fille.

« J'y ai déjà réfléchi ! »

« Et bien pas assez ! »

« Comment peux-tu te permettre de juger pour moi si j'ai assez réfléchi sur la question ? »

« Parce que tu ne réfléchis jamais ! Dans deux mois, tu vas avoir changé d'idée, ou on va devoir tout retarder parce que tu vas vouloir aller visiter le Machu Pichu ou… »

« Allez mettre des vêtements ! » fit James.

« D'accord ! » fit la jeune fille.

Elle disparut dans le corridor.

« N'essaie pas d'échapper à la conversation en allant t'habiller ! Nous n'en avons pas fini ! »

« Arrête de me suivre ! »

« Bien, mais dans ce cas, arrête de faire l'enfant ! »

« Je ne fais pas l'enfant ! Et je t'interdis d'entrer dans la chambre ! »

Une porte claqua.

« Kate ! Ouvre cette putain de porte ! Kate ! »

« Dégage ! »

Ils entendirent un coup, puis un juron. Quelques instants plus tard, Sirius Black entra de nouveau dans la salle à manger, secouant sa main.

« Potter, tu dois faire entendre raison à ta sœur ! C'est la personne la plus butée du monde ! »

James soupira et se frotta les yeux.

« Sirius, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos des vêtements ? »

Sirius fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants.

« D'en mettre ? »

James leva les bras au ciel.

« Enfin, il a compris. »

Lily eut un sourire et posa sa main sur la cuisse de James. Sirius posa un instant un regard sur elle.

« Tu as passé la nuit ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« En fait… » commença James.

« J'espère que votre nuit s'est mieux déroulé que la notre. Au fait, tu as essayé la position dont je t'avais parlé ? »

« Sirius… » fit James en voyant son beau-père froncé les sourcils.

Le visage du rouquin commençait à rougir et une légère veine commençait à faire son apparition près de sa tempe.

« Peu importe. Bref, elle avait l'air tellement emballée par vos fiançailles que ce matin, je lui ai également proposer. Et là, elle s'est mise à me hurler dessus et tout. Tu dois faire entrer ta sœur dans un asile psychiatrique. »

« Vous voulez dire que cette demoiselle est sa soeur ? » s'étouffa Mr. Evans.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Oui. Elle a un an de moins que lui. Il a eu dix-huit ans il y a trois mois, et elle va avoir dix-sept la semaine prochaine. »

« Et vous avez ? »

« Dix-huit ans depuis six mois, environ. Pourquoi ? »

« Et vous laissez votre sœur avoir des relations sexuelles avec un homme majeur ? » fit Mr. Evans en se tournant vers James.

« On m'a clairement dit à Noël de ne pas m'en mêler. » rétorqua James.

« Vous voulez dire que cette situation dure depuis Noël… »

« Halloween. » corrigea Sirius.

« Sirius, la ferme… » marmonna James.

« Et vous ne faites toujours rien pour remédier à la situation ? »

« Vous savez, tant que je ne les entends pas et que je ne deviens pas oncle avant la fin des études de ma sœur à Poudlard, je n'y vois pas trop d'objection… »

« Ah oui ? »

« Et bien… je préfère connaître le type avec qui elle est et comme Sirius est mon meilleur ami… »

« James ! Tu dois absolument dire à ton crétin de meilleur ami de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans ton appartement ! » s'écria la jeune fille en entrant de nouveau dans la cuisine, cette fois vêtue d'une blouse blanche et d'une jupe noire.

« Et bien, Kate, comme Sirius paie un tiers du loyer, cela me semble être difficile à envisager. » rétorqua James, comme s'il s'adressait à une fillette préscolaire.

« Mais je veux qu'il parte ! »

« Arrête de faire l'enfant ! » rétorqua Sirius. « Nous devons parler ! »

« Hors de question ! James, je peux utiliser ta cheminée ? »

« Tu sais où c'est. » rétorqua James.

La jeune fille se pencha et donna un baiser sur la joue de son frère. Elle sembla alors remarquer la présence de Lily pour la première fois.

« Tu es revenue dormir à la maison ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, pas vraiment. En fait, je suis venue avec mon père pour… »

« Alors vous avez trouvé un célébrant pour le mariage ? » dit-elle en se tournant vers Mr Evans, lui tendant la main. « Enchantée, mon père. Je suis Kate Potter. La sœur du marié et une des demoiselles d'honneur. Peu importe la date, je suis prête. Mais assurez-vous vraiment que mon frère passe en confesse avant, il en a long à raconter. Bonne journée. »

Elle partit, suivie de Sirius.

« Hey, Kate ! » entendirent-ils.

« Je dois y aller, Sirius. Je ne peux pas être en retard pour ma première journée de travail. »

« Juste… Tu sais que je t'aime, non ? »

Il y eut un instant de silence, rompit par le bruit d'un baiser.

« Je sais, Sirius. Je t'aime aussi. Réfléchis-y encore un peu et propose-le-moi dans quelques mois, d'accord ? »

« Je te l'ai dit. C'est déjà tout réfléchis. »

Il y eut un soupir de la part de Kate.

« Je t'aime. »

Puis, un bruit d'aspiration se fit entendre et Sirius réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, un léger sourire aux lèvres et un pantalon à la taille. Il s'assit entre James et Mr. Evans, à qui il tendit la main.

« Enchanté, mon père. Nous devrions organisé une rencontre bientôt pour… »

« Sirius, je te présente le père de Lily, Mr. Evans. » fit James entre ses dents.

« Oh. »

Remus entra à ce moment dans la pièce. Mr Evans se leva.

« Lily, nous partons. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte alors que James et Lily échangeaient un regard paniqué.

« Mr. Evans ! »

James se dirigea en courrant à la suite de son beau-père.

« Mr. Evans, je… Tout le monde s'est mis contre moi pour que je vous fasse la pire impression possible. S'il vous plait… Donnez-moi une deuxième chance de vous faire bonne impression. »

Mr. Evans le jugea du regard.

« Bien. Cet après-midi, nous organisons une fête pour les fiançailles de Pétunia. Présentez-vous un peu à l'avance. La fête commence à treize heures. »

« Si j'arrive pour treize heures moins le quart, est-ce que ça vous va ? »

« Parfaitement. Lily ! Nous partons ! »

Lily arriva à ce moment. Son père sortait de l'appartement et c'est probablement pour cette raison qu'elle embrassa rapidement James avant de partir à la suite de son géniteur.

James ferma rapidement la porte et se précipita dans la cuisine.

« Lupin ! Qu'est-ce qu'on met à une soirée de fiançailles moldues ? »

Remus soupira et se leva, une tasse de café à la main.

« On va en avoir pour un bon moment. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de James, bientôt rejoint par Sirius.

Remus se pencha dans la penderie de son ami et jeta une paire de chaussures noires à Sirius.

« Va les cirer. »

Sirius, se sentant probablement coupable d'avoir participé sans le vouloir à avoir détruit les chances de son ami, se dirigea vers la cuisine, chaussures en main.

Remus sortit ensuite une chemise blanche et un pantalon noirs.

« Voilà. Oh, et la touche finale. »

Il sortit un veston noir.

« Si la soirée est formelle, tu le mets et tu ne l'enlèves surtout pas. Si c'est plus décontracté, tu l'enlèves. Mais laisse les boutons de ta chemise toujours attachés. »

« Bien. »

James enfila rapidement les vêtements et se dirigea à la cuisine, où il enfila les souliers.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que je devrais arriver avec quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

« Probablement. »

James regarda sa montre.

« Et je dois être là dans vingt-cinq minutes. »

« Tu n'as qu'à transplaner. »

« Impossible. Ce n'est pas toute sa famille qui est au courant qu'elle est une sorcière. »

« Dans ce cas, prend ma moto. »

Sirius lui jeta les clefs de sa moto et James descendit en bas. Il démarra.

Ce fut après une dizaine de minutes de routes et un arrêt de dix minutes que James arriva au manoir de trente-deux pièces planté sur un domaine de plus de trois hectares où sa douce avait établi domicile. Il stationna le véhicule à une distance assez longue de la porte, et monta sur le perron en se tordant les mains. Il cogna à la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, une dame aux longs cheveux blonds lui ouvrit, un cellulaire collé sur l'oreille.

« Non, ne les vend pas au prix du marché. Au prix fort. Je me fiche de… Je te dis que je m'en fiche ! Tu les vends à quatre mille livre sterling l'unité où je te vire ! »

D'un sourire, elle l'invita à entrer.

« Bien. Et je veux mon café sur mon bureau demain matin pour mon arrivée. Vers dix heures ? Tu as dû te brûler un fusible ! Je me fiche des investisseurs du Kenya ! Je ne me lèverai pas à sept heures pour les accueillir ! »

Elle ferma son cellulaire et sourit à James.

« Vous êtes le dernier à arrivée. Votre tâche sera très simple : vous passez entre les différents invités et vous leurs offrez des hors-d'œuvre. Bon sang, je ne ferai plus jamais affaires avec l'homme qui vous engage ! Vous êtes trois à être en retard ! Vite, passez en cuisine ! »

« James ! »

Lily descendit les marches en courrant et se jeta au cou de son petit ami, l'embrassant longuement.

« Lily, ce n'est pas une façon de se comporter avec les serveurs du mariage ! » fit Mrs. Evans en tirant sa fille vers l'arrière pour la séparer de son amoureux.

Lily éclata de rire.

« Ce n'est pas un des serveurs, maman. C'est James. Mon petit ami. Tu sais, je t'en ai parlé ce matin. »

« Oh, alors c'est vous, John ! Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Ne m'appelez pas Maman. »

Elle lui jeta un regard.

« On ne vous a pas prévenu que vous deviez vous habiller de façon décontractée ? »

James jeta un regard au t-shirt des Beatles que sa douce portait avec une paire de jeans noirs. Il se promit de tuer Remus dès qu'il le verrait.

« Je… »

« Tommy doit faire à peu près la même taille que lui, je vais aller lui chercher un chandail. »

Lily prit la main de James et le tira au deuxième étage. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en acajou où Lily cogna quelques coups rapides avant d'entrer.

Un jeune homme blonds aux yeux bleus, vêtu uniquement d'une paire de jeans délavé afin de laisser à l'air libre ses abdominaux bien développés, se tourna vers eux.

« Hey, Lily ! Bon sang, tu es partie si vite ce matin que je doutais même que c'était toi ! »

Lily s'approcha de lui. Il lui déposa un baiser dans le cou et jeta un regard à James.

« Qui c'est, lui ? »

Lily se tourna vers James et l'amena vers lui. James sentit aussitôt une haine sans nom lui démanger les tripes. Si Lily ne lui avait pas tenue la main et qu'il redoutait de quitter la peau satinée de la jeune fille, il se serait probablement jeté sur le jeune homme pour lui faire sa fête.

« Tommy, je te présente James, mon petit ami. James, je te présente Tommy. »

« Nous venons de nous fiancer. » précisa James en essayant de démolir les doigts de son opposant.

Tommy le dévisagea.

« Si tu veux. »

« Tu aurais un chandail à passer à James ? » demanda Lily.

Tommy hocha la tête et se dirigea vers sa penderie. Il se pencha de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse voir à quel point son jeans moulait bien ses fesses rondes et musclées, ce qui fit monter en James une vague de haine. Il lui jeta un t-shirt noir que James enfila aussitôt.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il en adressant un sourire à Lily. « Tenue acceptable ? »

« Parfaitement, Mr. Potter. »

James l'embrassa doucement. Tommy éclata de rire.

« Bon sang, on dirait des enfants ! »

Lily lui fit une grimace et, tirant James derrière elle, ils se dirigèrent vers le jardin. James blanchit légèrement en voyant la trentaine de personnes qui s'y trouvait.

« Ton père n'avait pas dit que la fête commençait à treize heures ? »

Lily sourit.

« La plupart sont venus d'Irlande. Ils sont tous arrivés il y a deux jours. »

James hocha la tête. Lily lui prit la main et se dirigea vers une femme âgée aux cheveux roux.

« Grand-mère, je te présente James. Mon petit ami. »

James lui tendit la main. La vieille femme fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui.

« C'est vous Senbon ? »

« Pas Senbon, Grand-mère. James. »

La femme se tourna vers Lily.

« Je pensais que le fiancé de Pétunia s'appelait Senbon ? »

« Le fiancé de Pétunia s'appelle Vernon, Grand-mère. Mais mon fiancé s'appelle James. »

« Ton fiancé ? Allons, Lily, tu n'as que six ans ! »

La dame secoua la tête et partit.

« C'est ta grand-mère ? » demanda James.

« Oui. Un début d'Azheimer. »

James hocha la tête. À ce moment, les portes arrières s'ouvrirent en claquant. Mr Evans apparut sur le perron, rouge comme une tomate pourrie et la chemise à moitié attachée.

« Qui est venu avec une moto ? » hurla-t-il.

James leva timidement la main. Mr. Evans sembla faire un grand effort pour se calmer.

« Lily, que je ne te voie jamais sur sa moto. »

Il entra dans la maison. Aussitôt, un troupeau se fit autour de James, qui dut apprendre en cinq minutes le nom de toute la famille de Lily.

* * *

La soirée fut particulièrement ennuyeuse. James, qui ne savait pas danser, avait dû passer la soirée à table entre l'oncle Alfred et l'oncle Alfonse, des jumeaux identiques, et avait dû suivre une merveilleuse discussion sur les modifications qu'Alfonse voulait faire à sa Ford Modèle T. Il avait rapidement délaissé la conversation lorsque Lily s'était faite inviter à danser par Tommy. Depuis cette invitation, deux heures plus tôt, James ne l'avait pas quittée du regard ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Pour la première fois de la soirée – il était plus de vingt et une heures – l'orchestre se décida à passer une danse plus lente. James profita de l'occasion pour s'éclipser et s'approcher de Lily avant que l'autre pervers n'ait pu poser ses mains sur elle.

« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, vous dansez ? » fit-il avec une légère révérence.

Lily sourit.

« Ça ne te dérange pas trop ? » demanda-t-elle à Tommy.

« Absolument pas. Il y a ce punch à la vodka qui me fait de l'œil depuis le début de la soirée et j'ai bien envie d'aller y goûter. »

Lily sourit un peu plus alors que James plaçait ses mains autour de la taille de sa petite amie. Celle-ci se tourna et, lui souriant, plaça ses mains autour de son cou.

« Tu crois que ton père me tuerait si je t'embrassais ? » demanda-t-il.

Lily sourit.

« Probablement. Mais il faut prendre des risques dans la vie. »

James sourit à son tour et l'embrassa doucement.

« Tu t'es bien amusé pendant la soirée ? »

James hocha la tête. Lily accota la sienne sur son épaule alors qu'il posait son menton dans ses cheveux.

« Alfonse a un sens terrible de l'humour. Si je l'avais rencontré quelques semaines plus tôt, la farce de fin d'année aurait été beaucoup mieux réussie. »

Lily sourit.

« Et toi ? » demanda James.

« C'était génial. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Tommy. Ça m'a fait plaisir. »

James se tendit. Devait-elle vraiment parler de lui ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Lily en relevant la tête.

« Rien. C'est juste que je… Enfin, je n'aime pas trop te voir avec d'autres types et… »

« Me voir avec d'autres types ? »

Lily se sépara légèrement.

« Tu veux dire… »

« Enfin, Lily ! Il te mangeait du regard ! »

Lily se recula de quelques pas et marcha vers la porte.

« Lily ! »

James partit à sa suite. Il sortit de la piste de danse et s'arrêta lorsque Lily fit de même. Tous les regards de la famille Evans se tournèrent vers eux.

« Si tu penses que j'aurais pu faire quoique ce soit avec Tommy, tu devrais savoir que c'est mon frère ! »

Elle se tourna et continua à marcher, mais se tourna de nouveau après quelques pas.

« Et si tu penses que j'ai des tendances incestueuses, dis toi qu'il est gay ! »

Et elle entra dans la maison.

Le silence se rompit peu à peu et les conversations se centrèrent sur l'évènement. Tommy posa une main sur l'épaule de James.

« Bravo. »

« Je sais. Ça m'a pris six ans et demi pour lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas un crétin et j'ai réussi à lui faire changer d'idée en six minutes et demie. »

Tommy soupira.

« Maintenant, j'imagine que je dois te remercier. Mon père va probablement vouloir me parler et me convaincre d'aller draguer quelques filles avec lui… »

James soupira. À ce moment, Lily apparut en courrant. James releva la tête.

« Tu dois venir. » dit-elle.

Sans plus d'explication, elle lui prit la main et le tira dans la salle à manger.

James vit Kate, toujours vêtue de sa jupe noire et de sa chemise blanche, les cheveux défaits, qui était assise sur une chaise.

« Kate ? »

La jeune fille leva la tête. James constata qu'elle pleurait.

« James… »

Il s'approcha et tira une chaise. Il s'y assit et coinça les genoux de sa sœur entre les siens.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Kate hocha vivement la tête, bien que son menton tremblait.

« Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé… » murmura-t-il.

« Je… Je suis arrivée au travail en retard. Mais tu connais Mr. Handshow… Il s'en contrefiche… Alors, il m'a dit de me dépêcher parce qu'il y avait des clients qui attendaient pour être placés aux tables… Alors j'ai couru et j'ai pris les menus. J'ai placé ce vieil homme avec sa femme et… Et j'ai vomi sur l'homme… »

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique, James en aurait probablement ri. Il se contenta de serrer un peu plus fort les genoux de sa sœur entre les siens.

« Mr. Hanshow m'a envoyé à Ste-Mangouste pour voir si tout allait bien… Et… Je… Je sais que tu ne voulais pas que ça arrive… mais… »

Kate éclata en sanglot. James passa une main sur ses épaules.

« Calme-toi… » murmura-t-il.

« Ils… Ils m'ont dit que j'étais enceinte… »

James sentit un immense poids lui tomber sur les épaules. Il échangea un regard avec Lily, qui transplana. Il retourna son attention vers sa sœur.

« J'étais complètement désorientée… Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient un rendez-vous qui avait été annulé et qu'ils pouvaient me passer tout de suite… Je ne savais pas quoi faire ! »

James prit ses mains et serra plus fort que jamais les genoux de sa sœur.

« Je me suis fait avorter… »

Les sanglots redoublèrent. À ce moment, Lily entra dans la pièce avec Sirius.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda le nouvel arrivant.

James se leva et Sirius prit sa place. James prit la main de Lily et ils sortirent à l'extérieur.

**Une petite review s'il vous plait ! Merci !**


	2. Les Potter

Chapitre 2

LES POTTER

James se réveilla lentement. Il poussa un léger soupir en sentant un poids sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Lily qui était allongée à ses côtés, sa tête sur son torse. Il sourit et embrassa doucement ses cheveux. La jeune fille se tordit légèrement et vint poser sa tête contre son épaule en passant une jambe par-dessus les siennes.

« Trésor, il va falloir y aller… » murmura James.

« Pas encore… »

James sourit et l'embrassa doucement. Lily se réveilla un peu plus et répondit au baiser.

« Si tu ne veux pas te lever tout de suite, je connais une activité beaucoup plus intéressante… »

D'un coup de hanche, il plaça Lily sur lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. Lily sourit et déposa un autre baiser un peu plus chaste sur les lèvres de son amoureux.

« Pas ce matin. »

James soupira alors que Lily se levait.

Par un miracle magistral, Mr. Evans avait accepté que Lily vienne passer la semaine à l'appartement de son petit ami, à condition que Remus les surveille afin qu'ils ne fassent rien de trop immoral. Remus avait accepté, et avait dit que tant que le poulet restait intact et qu'ils ne faisaient rien dans la cuisine, il ne dirait rien.

James regarda Lily enfiler un jeans et un chandail vert. Elle attacha et boucla ses cheveux à l'aide d'un sort, puis il se leva à son tour. Il enfila un jean et un chandail noir, puis déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Lily et partit à la cuisine alors qu'elle s'asseyait devant l'amalgame de cosmétique qu'elle avait amené.

Il adressa un sourire à Remus et embrassa le dessus de la tête de Kate.

« Toujours pas de nouvelles ? » demanda-t-il.

Kate secoua la tête.

Sirius était resté toute la nuit à la suite de l'avortement de sa petite amie. Il avait ensuite disparu avant qu'elle ne se réveille et n'avait plus donné de signe de vie.

« Il faudrait que tu penses à aller t'habiller. » fit James en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur pour y prendre des œufs. « Maman veut que nous soyons là pour midi et il est déjà onze heures… »

Kate hocha la tête, mais se contenta de tourner la page de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ de la journée et de prendre une bouchée de céréales.

Ce fut donc à onze heures et demie que Kate poussa un cri suraigu en courrant vers la salle d'eau. Lily sortit à ce moment de la chambre de James et l'embrassa doucement.

« Tu t'es changée ? » remarqua-t-il.

Lily portait maintenant une jupe noir qui lui enserrait la taille, mais descendait plus largement jusqu'aux genoux, et avait enfilé une chemise blanche.

« Je me suis dit que les jeans faisaient trop… Comment dire ? Courant. Alors, je me suis dit que comme je rencontrais ta mère pour la première fois, je devrais porter quelque chose de plus habiller. C'est pour ça que j'ai opté pour la jupe que tu m'as donné à Noël. »

James sourit et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

« Peut importe ce que tu porteras, elle va t'adorer. »

Lily sourit.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Lily, James, Kate et Remus réussirent à frapper à la porte de l'appartement de Mrs. Potter à midi pile.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un grand coup et une femme aux longs cheveux bruns bouclés, vêtue d'une jupe brune évasive et d'un chandail aux manches larges d'une teinte recherchée de rouge, leur ouvrit.

« James ! Ça fait une éternité ! »

La dame serra longuement James dans ses bras. Celui-ci lui encercla la taille et déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

« Tu m'as manqué ! »

Il la leva dans les airs et la fit tournoyer quelques instants, provoquant des éclats de rire de la femme. Il la redéposa sur le sol et prit la main de Lily.

« Maman, j'aimerais te présenter Lily. »

La dame fronça les sourcils.

« Lily ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers James.

Lily fronça les sourcils. James blanchit légèrement.

« Lily. Tu sais, je t'en ai parlé dans mes lettres… Et quand tu m'as appelé avant-hier pour savoir combien nous allions être… »

« Lily… »

« Je suis la fiancée de James. » fit Lily d'une voix froide.

« Oh ! Cette Lily là ! Désolée, je n'ai aucune mémoire des noms. »

Elle embrassa les joues de Lily, qui ne semblait pas réellement ravie de la situation.

« Remus ! Un réel plaisir de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien, madame. » fit-il en lui embrassant les joues. « Et vous ? »

« Un réel calvaire. Profitez du fait de ne pas avoir franchi la quarantaine. Je crois que j'ai de l'arthrite précoce. Kate ! »

« Maman. »

Mrs. Potter s'approcha d'elle et déplaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle émit alors un léger sourire.

« Voilà. Maintenant, on peut voir tes jolis yeux. »

Kate esquissa également un sourire. Ils entrèrent alors dans le salon et Mrs Potter disparut aux cuisines.

James déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Lily.

« Ça te dérange de t'asseoir à côté de Remus ? »

Lily secoua la tête et alla s'asseoir à côté du lycanthrope. James s'assit à côté de sa sœur. Mrs Potter revint un instant plus tard avec des bouchées à décongeler. Elle s'arrêta un instant.

« James ? »

James releva la tête.

« Qu'y a-t-il, maman ? »

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas assis à côté de Lily ? »

James rougit.

« Heu… je… »

« Pas d'excuse ! Remus, lève-toi et assis-toi avec Kate. »

James eut un demi-sourire et alla s'asseoir à côté de Lily. Celle-ci se cala un peu plus contre lui et il plaça un bras autour de son épaule.

« Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? » demanda Mrs. Potter.

Les quatre jeunes adultes secouèrent la tête. Une heure plus tard, Mrs. Potter alla décongeler cinq plats. À ce moment, on cogna à la porte.

« J'y vais ! » cria James.

Il embrassa Lily pendant une seconde et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il resta un instant interdit en voyant Sirius, qui avait revêtu un jean délavé et un veston noir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » murmura James.

« C'est l'anniversaire de Kate, non ? C'est noté dans mon agenda depuis des mois… Nous sommes bien samedi ? »

« Tu crois vraiment que tu peux arriver ici après être parti depuis six jours ? »

« Sirius ? »

James se tourna et vit Kate qui se trouvait au bout du corridor.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix chevrotante.

« C'est ton anniversaire. Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde. »

Kate s'approcha de lui. Sirius sortit un bouquet de fleur de derrière son dos.

« Pour me faire pardonner mon absence des derniers jours. » annonça-t-il.

Kate prit les fleurs.

« Où étais-tu ? »

« Poudlard. Dumbledore m'avait convoqué. »

Kate s'approcha de lui et lui embrassa la joue droite.

« Tu m'as manqué. » murmura-t-elle.

Sirius la serra dans ses bras.

« À moi aussi. Ça va aller ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Sirius, j'ai bien réfléchi et… »

« Sirius ! Je commençais à me demander quand tu allais arriver ! »

Mrs Potter entra dans la pièce et alla embrasser Sirius sur les joues.

« Comment allez-vous ? » demanda Sirius.

« Tu as failli me faire faire une surchauffe cervicale. J'ai dû me faire un million de scénarios. Le plus plausible était le fait que tu t'étais tué au volant de ta moto et que Kate s'était mise avec Remus… »

Sirius sourit et embrassa les cheveux de Kate, qui sourit.

« Ne vous en faite pas, Mrs. Potter. Je fais attention. »

Mrs Potter sourit.

« Je suis contente d'entendre ça. Je vais aller te faire dégeler quelque chose… »

Elle partit aux cuisines.

« En tout cas, il y a des endroits où tu fais beaucoup moins attention qu'en moto. » fit James, une pointe de haine dans la voix.

« James… » prévint Kate.

« Je suis désolée, James. » rétorqua Sirius. « Ça ne se reproduira plus. Ou du moins, pas avant un moment. »

« Sirius… »

« Parce que tu envisages encore de la mettre enceinte pour qu'elle se fasse avorter ? »

« James ! »

« Tu n'as pas un peu fini de jouer au grand frère surprotecteur ? Je te signale que moi, au moins, j'avais l'intention de l'épouser ! »

« Tu avais ? Génial, je suppose que ça veux dire que tu ne le veux plus, maintenant ? »

À ce moment, Kate se tourna vers Sirius.

« Sirius ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Je veux toujours que tu deviennes mon épouse, Kate… Je t'aime… »

James se mordit la langue et se dirigea vers le salon. Il valait mieux quitter tout de suite le champ de bataille avant que Kate ne décide de le tuer personnellement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius et Kate entrèrent dans la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Remus.

Le sourire de Sirius s'agrandit et il prit la main de sa petite amie.

« Kate vient de me dire oui. » fit-il.

Lily poussa un cri et se jeta au cou de Kate. James se leva à son tour et s'approcha de Sirius.

« Félicitations. »

Sirius lui serra la main, le regard inquiet.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas si tu ne m'en veux pas. »

Sirius sourit et serra James dans ses bras, murmurant un imperceptible "merci" à son oreille.

Ils passèrent ensuite à table et mangèrent chacun un plat réchauffer. James, bien qu'il détesta les champignon, échangea ses macaronis à la sauce Alfredo contre le steak à la sauce champignon de Lily parce que celle-ci ne supportait pas les pommes de terre bouillies qui venait avec la viande. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le salon où Kate déballa ses cadeaux. Outre les fleurs, elle reçut de la part de Sirius un magnifique collier où pendait un cœur en diamant. De sa mère, elle reçut un coupon de massage gratuit dans un centre de détente réputé du Nord-Ouest de Londres. James et Lily s'étaient mis ensemble pour lui acheter un bracelet de perle et Remus lui avait acheté une édition du dix-septième siècle de _Roméo et Juliette_.

« Voilà ! » annonça Mrs. Potter. « Je crois bien que tu as tout reçu. »

« Non. Je crois qu'il manque quelque chose. »

Tous se tournèrent. Dans l'entrée du salon se trouvait un homme d'une taille considérable qui portait une robe de sorcier et un chapeau noir.

Dès qu'il l'aperçut, James se leva et partit, bousculant l'homme au passage. Lily s'excusa timidement et partit en courrant à sa suite.

Elle le retrouva dans la chambre qu'il occupait au moment où il habitait toujours chez sa mère. La pièce était peinturée en rouge foncée, mais une tapisserie or où se trouvait des lions avait été placée à quinze centimètre du plafond et faisait ainsi le tour de la chambre. Un lit simple se trouvait contre la fenêtre, face à un bureau modeste. Une armoire se trouvait à côté du lit, et une bibliothèque contenant quelques livres d'écoles se trouvait à la tête du lit. James était allongé sur son lit, la tête sous son oreiller.

« James ? C'est moi… » fit Lily en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et s'assit sur le lit.

« James, regarde-moi… » murmura-t-elle en passant sa main sur son dos.

« Non. »

« James, arrête de faire l'enfant. »

James s'assit.

« Je ne veux pas le voir. »

« Mais qui est cet homme, pour l'amour de Merlin ? »

« Mon père. »

Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Enfin, James ! C'est ton père ! Je veux bien croire que vous ayez quelques petites discordes, mais… »

« Quelques discordes ? Lily, mon père à foutu le camp deux mois après la naissance de ma sœur ! »

Lily s'arrêta un instant.

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ? »

« Je… »

Il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

« Parce que je te connais. Et que toi, tu connais tous ces foutus proverbes par cœur. Tu m'aurais dit que le fruit ne tombe jamais bien loin de l'arbre. Et là, en sachant ça, tu aurais dit que tu n'aurais pas voulu te marier avec moi, ou que tu ne voudrais pas qu'on ait d'enfant ou… »

« Pourquoi aurais-je dit cela ? »

James se frotta le front.

« Parce que… Parce que tu aurais cru que je serais parti comme lui ! »

James alla se rasseoir à côté d'elle. Elle posa une main sur sa cuisse.

« James, je n'aurais jamais dit cela. Tu n'es pas ton père. »

« Je sais mais… »

James secoua la tête.

« Si tu me racontais un peu ton histoire familiale ? »

James soupira et se laissa tomber sur le dos, la tête sur son oreiller. Lily sourit et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui.

« Mes parents se sont rencontrés à Poudlard. Ma mère était en septième et lui était enseignant. Ma mère était en pamoison devant lui. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle s'est arrangée pour être avec lui. Je suis né en mai, un mois avant les examens de fin d'année. »

Lily commença à faire un léger mouvement de bassin.

« Le scandale n'a été découvert qu'en juillet. Il n'avait pas dit à ses parents qu'il avait mis ma mère enceinte. C'était un Sang Pur. Dumbledore l'a simplement transféré à Durmstrang en prétendant qu'il ne correspondait pas à ses critères. Ma mère m'a déposé chez ma grand-mère dès que l'année scolaire de Durmstrang a commencé et elle est allée le rejoindre. Elle est revenue un an plus tard avec ma sœur. »

Lily s'allongea sur lui et déposa un baiser contre ses lèvres. James y répondit délicatement.

« Apparemment, il lui avait fait croire qu'il l'épouserait. Mais ses parents se sont rendus compte que ma mère était une Sang Mêlée et ils ont refusé. Il est venu me voir quand j'avais quatre ans. C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. »

Il embrassa doucement Lily.

« Tu n'es pas comme lui, James. Tu ne ferais jamais ça. » murmura-t-elle.

« Je sais. »

Il la renversa sur le lit. Lily eut un sourire et l'embrassa de nouveau. À ce moment, sans prévenir, la porte s'ouvrit.

« James ! »

James releva la tête et soupira en voyant son père.

« Andrew. »

L'homme s'arrêta quelques instants. Essuyer une rebuffade ne faisait probablement pas partie de ses plans de la journée.

« Je suis ravi de te voir ! Oh, et qui est cette charmante jeune femme ? »

Lily lui adressa un léger sourire et réussit à s'extirper de l'emprise de James. Elle se leva et tendit une main à son beau-père.

« Lily Evans. La fiancée de James. » annonça-t-elle.

« Andrew Jackson. »

« Maintenant, Andrew, j'imagine que tu t'apprêtais à partir ? »

L'homme soupira, mais tourna le dos.

« Oh, j'allais oublier. Mes meilleurs vœux de bonheur pour votre mariage. »

Et Andrew Potter transplana. James donna un coup de poing rageur dans son oreiller. Lily sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque.

« Tu n'es définitivement pas comme lui. »

James sourit, se tourna et l'embrassa.

« Je t'aime. »

Il se leva et Lily le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Ils y trouvèrent Sirius, qui était assis sur une chaise et serrait Kate dans ses bras.

« Est-ce qu'il est parti ? » demanda Kate.

« Il vient de transplaner. »

Sirius déposa un long baiser dans les cheveux de Kate.

« Comment va Maman ? » demanda James en s'asseyant à côté d'eux.

« Tu l'imagines bien. Elle vient de partir. Elle a claqué la porte. »

« Aucun indice à savoir où ? »

« Elle doit probablement être au Chaudron Baveur. » rétorqua Remus en entrant avec des tasses de thé. « Je crois que nous devrions quitter l'appartement le plus vite possible, ta mère sera probablement dans un sal état quand elle va revenir. »

« Oh non ! Je voulais faire des valises… » fit Kate.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama James.

« Et bien… Comme moi et Sirius venons de nous fiancer, nous avons convenu que, pour des fins pratiques, ce serait bien que je vienne habiter chez vous… »

« Il est hors de question que je t'endure tout l'été ! »

« Mais enfin, James ! Lily vit bien à… »

« Lily vit chez ses parents ! »

« Pas depuis une semaine ! »

« Ça ne me dérangerait pas non plus d'habiter avec toi, James… » s'insinua Lily.

James lui jeta un regard outré.

« C'est absolument hors de question. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ton père me tue. »

James porta sa main à sa joue après que Lily l'ait frappé de façon particulièrement violente. Lily quitta la salle en claquant des talons et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« Lily, attend-moi ! » fit James en partant à sa suite.

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot doublé d'un crétin ! » cria-t-elle en enfilant sa cape.

« Lily… »

« Fous-moi la paix ! »

« Lils… Tu ne peux pas… Je… Je t'aime… »

Lily poussa un soupir d'exaspération et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de James.

« Je t'aime aussi. Même si tu es le pire des imbéciles de la terre. »

James sourit et la souleva de terre pour l'entraîner dans un baiser plus passionné.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux emménager avec toi ? Je suis persuadée que mon père ne s'en souciera même pas… »

James poussa un grognement.

« S'il te plait… »

« D'accord. Mais tu te charges de le lui annoncer. »

Lily poussa un cri de joie et sauta au cou de James.

« Tu vas voir. Je suis sûre qu'il va me proposer de nous aider pour le déménagement ! »

James eut un sourire fébrile. Comment lui dire qu'il en doutait, alors qu'elle jouait avec les cheveux de sa nuque.

**Une petite review s'il vous plait ! Merci !**


	3. Potter et Evans

Chapitre 3

POTTER ET EVANS

La réponse avait été un non catégorique, répété quatre fois par Mr. Evans suite à l'insistance de sa cadette. Les mots "immoral" et "insensé" avaient été invoqués à plusieurs reprises, mais c'était en hurlant un "Je t'interdis de retourner à cet appartement !" que Mr. Evans avait clos la discussion.

Après trois jours, où James et Lily n'avaient pu entrer en contact qu'au moyen du hibou de James, Mrs. Evans avait réussi à faire mettre de l'eau dans le Whisky Pur Feu de son époux. Lily se voyait toujours interdit l'accès à l'appartement de James, mais celui-ci avait le droit de venir à la demeure Evans le samedi, mercredi et lundi afin de participer à la préparation du mariage.

James avait donc transplané dans un petit restaurant sorcier qui se trouvait à quelques coins de rue de chez Lily, puis avait marché jusque chez ses beaux-parents.

Il marcha lentement dans la rue, vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt – il avait poussé l'audace jusqu'à téléphoner à Lily ce matin-là pour faire approuver ses vêtements et s'assurer de leur appropriation – et entra dans l'allée qui conduisait à la porte. Il cogna trois petit coups et Lily lui répondit.

« Salut. » murmura-t-elle.

« Salut. »

Il l'embrassa doucement.

« Lily ? Est-ce James ? » demanda la voix de Mrs. Evans dans la cuisine.

« Oui, c'est lui Maman ! »

« Demande lui s'il a déjeuné. »

« J'ai mangé avant de quitter mon appartement, Mrs. Evans. » fit James.

« Bien. Tu peux aller dans le salon, nous allons faire des invitations aujourd'hui ! »

Lily prit la main de James et le tira dans la petite salle jaune crème. James se dirigea vers son beau-père, la main tendue.

« Ravi de vous revoir, Mr. Evans. »

Son beau-père se contenta de le dévisager et de retourner à son bottin d'adresse.

« Lily m'a dit que vous vouliez faire un mariage intime. »

James se reprit rapidement et eut un sourire en prenant la main de Lily. Ils s'assirent sur un fauteuil.

« Oui. Seulement la famille directe et les amis proches. »

« Dans ce cas, j'imagine que nous n'inviterons pas Mr. Hellman. »

« Mr. Hellman ? »

« Notre laitier. »

James ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Euh… Enfin… Je ne crois pas… Mais si… »

James sentit des sueurs froides envahir sa nuque. Il détestait l'impression d'infériorité que son beau-père lui faisait ressentir.

« Non, Papa, nous n'inviterons pas Mr. Hellman. » rétorqua Lily en posant sa main sur la cuisse de James.

James adressa un sourire reconnaissant à sa douce. Mrs. Evans arriva à ce moment avec quatre tasse de thé sur un cabaret.

« Tenez, James. Voici une tasse de thé. Uniquement du citron. »

« Merci, Mrs. Evans. »

James prit sa tasse de thé et en but une longue gorgée, qui lui brûla la gorge. Mrs. Evans déposa quatre revue sur les genoux de Lily.

« Tu choisiras la robe qui te plait. »

Lily sourit.

« Merci Maman. »

Lily ouvrit la première revue. Elle passa par-dessus quelques pages de publicité et arriva devant une robe. James posa sa main sur son épaule.

La robe était d'un blanc nacré, sans manche. Un décolleté en V terminait au niveau du nombril de la mannequin, et s'ouvrait de nouveau quelques centimètres sous son sexe. Quelques rubans tenait le tout en place.

« Tu en penses quoi ? » demanda Lily.

« Ce n'est pas ton genre. »

« C'est ce que je me disais. »

Elle tourna la page.

« Allons, James, vous n'allez pas regarder toutes ces robes avec elle ? Vous savez que ça porte malheur de voir la robe de la mariée avant le mariage. »

« Comme je ne la porte pas, j'imagine que ça ne change rien, Papa. » rétorqua sèchement Lily.

Mrs Evans décida de boire une gorgée de thé alors que les joues de Mr. Evans s'empourpraient et qu'il rougissait.

« Lily Evans, je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! »

« Je… Ce n'est pas grave, Mr. Evans, je ne regarderai pas cette revue… Je vais vous aider pour les invitations ou… » commença James en s'éloignant de Lily.

« Vous, taisez-vous ! »

« Mark ! »

« Non, mieux ! Rentrez chez vous ! »

« Papa ! »

« Mark, dans la cuisine ! Tout de suite ! »

Mrs. Evans se leva et prit son mari par le col. Elle le traîna jusque dans la cuisine.

« De quel droit… ! » s'écria-t-elle avant de fermer la porter.

Des éclats de discussion continuait à lui parvenir lorsqu'elle claqua la porte. James se tourna vers Lily.

« Je ferais peut-être mieux de partir… » fit-il.

« Non. Il en est hors de question. Si quelqu'un doit partir, ce sera lui. Il s'est comporté de façon complètement idiote. »

« C'est normal, Lils. »

« Hors de question. Il devra te présenter des excuses en bonne et due forme. »

James sourit, secoua la tête et l'embrassa doucement.

« Je t'aime. »

Lily sourit et allait lui donner un second baiser lorsque Mrs. Evans toussota légèrement. James fit pratiquement un saut d'un mètre pour s'éloigner de sa petite amie.

« Mrs. Evans ! Je… »

« Allez rejoindre Mark. Vous ferez des sandwiches pour le déjeuner. »

James se leva automatiquement. Il ouvrit la porte qui menait à la cuisine et s'arrêta.

Mr. Evans coupait rageusement des tomates avec un couteau digne de n'importe quel film d'horreur moldu.

« Je… »

« Faites bouillir les œufs. »

James hocha la tête et remplit un chaudron d'eau, qu'il mit à bouillir.

« Mr. Evans, pourquoi… pourquoi me détestez-vous autant ? »

« Vous êtes le fiancé de ma cadette. Tout autre comportement ne vous aurait-il pas sembler étrange ? »

James soupira.

« Non. Je m'y attendais. Mais je m'attendais à des menaces de mort en privé, où a des tentatives de meurtres lorsqu'elle serait à la salle de bain. Pas à des affrontements verbaux en public. »

« Il faut bien lui faire comprendre que vous êtes un idiot. »

« Elle le sait, Monsieur. Je le lui répète chaque jour. Je suis conscient que j'ai de la chance de l'avoir. »

« Vous parlez d'elle comme si c'était votre propriété ! »

« Non ! Je… »

James poussa un soupir de rage et jeta brutalement six œufs dans l'eau bouillante.

« Lily n'est pas à moi et je ne suis pas à elle. Nous… »

Il soupira et chercha ses mots en refermant le couvercle.

« Nous nous complétons. Nous sommes l'autre, en quelque sorte. »

« C'est pour ça que vous me l'enlevez ? »

James cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Mais oui ! Vous arrivez comme si tout vous était permis, vous me l'arrachez, vous la kidnappez ! Est-ce parce que vous pensez qu'elle est comme vous et qu'elle veut fuir ses parents pour aller en appartement ? »

« Je n'ai pas fui mes parents ! »

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semble, pourtant ! »

« Je vais encore quotidiennement chez ma mère pour l'aider ! »

« Et votre père ? »

« C'est lui qui a fui, pas moi ! »

Mr. Evans s'arrêta.

« Je ne suis pas comme lui ! Je n'abandonnerai jamais Lily, parce que je l'aime ! Je me fous que vous ne m'aimiez pas, je me fous que vous envisagiez secrètement de me faire interner dans un asile psychiatrique, mais je refuse que vous veniez gâcher notre mariage ! »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Je crois que je pourrais dénicher pour vous les boutons de manchette que je portais lors de mon mariage. Après tout, ce genre de bijoux ne se démode jamais… »

« Vous voulez dire que… »

« Vous n'avez pas ma bénédiction. Ciel, non ! Vous n'êtes absolument pas le gendre que je souhaitais ! Mais vous avez mon autorisation. »

James eut un sourire.

« Merci, Mr. Evans. C'est très apprécié. »

« Mais si vous ne faites pas attention à ma fille, vous vous la verrez retirer. »

« Je lui ferai attention. Je l'aime. »

« Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire. »

À ce moment, Lily entra dans la pièce, quatre tasses vides à la main.

« De quoi parliez-vous, vous deux ? »

« Nous ? De ce sport qu'ont les sorciers… Tu sais, celui qui ressemble à s'y m'éprendre avec le football… » fit Mr. Evans.

« Le Quidditch. » répliqua James.

« James Potter, tu n'envisages pas sérieusement de transformer la cérémonie de notre mariage en partie de Quidditch générale, n'est-ce pas ? » fit sévèrement Lily.

« Non. Mais maintenant que tu m'y fais penser… »

« James ! »

James sourit et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Lily.

« Mais non, Lils. Je ne ferai jamais rien qui te déplairait. »

**Une petite review s'il vous plait ! Merci !**


	4. Épilogue

ÉPILOGUE

« Et après Singapour, qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

James rompit le sortilège de Lévitation, déposant ainsi quatre immenses valises sur le sol. Lily entra ensuite, traînant son sac à main.

« Beijing. Non, Hong Kong. »

« Hong Kong ? Tu en es sûre, ma chérie ? »

« Mais oui. Hong Kong est plus au Sud que Beijing. »

James réfléchit un instant.

« C'est vrai. Donc, ça a été Alger, Le Caire, Sydney, Singapour, Hong Kong, Beijing… »

« Paris. Et retour à Londres. »

« Je dois absolument prendre tout ça en note. Ton père veut un compte rendu détaillé de notre voyage de noce. Merlin, j'ai déjà mal à la tête. »

Lily sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

« J'ai un merveilleux moyen pour remédier à cela, Mr. Potter. » fit-elle en l'embrassant d'avantage.

« Ah oui, Mrs. Potter ? »

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, perdus dans leurs baisers.

« Merlin que j'aime t'appeler comme ça. » murmura James en déposant son front sur le sien.

« Et j'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça. »

James l'embrassa de nouveau et l'assit sur le dossier du sofa.

« Et quel est ce merveilleux moyen pour remédier à mon mal de tête ? » demanda James en embrassant son cou.

« Répondre aux cadeaux de mariage. »

James se recula alors que Lily éclatait de rire.

« Merlin, Lily ! »

« Ce n'était qu'une farce, James ! »

James sourit.

« Non ! C'est toi qui voulait qu'on le fasse, c'est ce que nous allons faire. » annonça James.

Lily eut un sourire lubrique, qui disparut rapidement lorsque James se dirigea vers le second salon.

« James ! »

« Allons répondre aux cadeaux, Lils ! Ensuite, j'accomplirai tous les devoirs conjugaux que tu voudras, en double si possible ! »

Lily soupira quelque chose pouvant ressembler à "Oh ! Les hommes !" et partit à la suite de son nouvel époux.

« Lils ! »

« Quoi ? »

Lily arriva à ce moment et sourit en ne voyant qu'un carton sur la table basse en chêne du salon.

« Lils ! On nous a cambriolé ! Ils ont volé tous nos cadeaux ! »

James poussa un juron particulièrement sonore que Lily décida d'ignorer.

« Je mourrais d'envie de te voir me préparer des gâteaux au chocolat avec la cuillère en argent de ton arrière-grand-tante Irène et j'avais promis à Alfonse de lui donner des nouvelles de la piste de course qu'il m'avait donné au cas où je m'ennuierais les soirs où tu me ferais dormir sur le sofa ! Qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire ? »

« Que la piste est au sous-sol et que la cuillère est bien rangée et assez facile d'accès pour que je puisse la sortir quand mon arrière-grand-tante Irène va venir nous rendre visite ? »

« Mais non ! Tu ne comprends pas, Lily ! Les cadeaux ne sont pas serrés ou soumis à un sortilège d'invisibilité ! Ils ont été volés ! »

Lily soupira, poussa James pour qu'il tombe sur le sofa, s'assit à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Tu te souviens, la semaine passée, quand tu t'es réveillée et que je n'étais pas là ? »

« Tu avais été marché sur une plage à Sydney. »

« Pas exactement. »

James ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Nous étions mariés depuis trois semaines et tu commençais déjà à me mentir ? »

« J'ai transplané ici. J'ai tout arrangé les cadeaux et j'ai envoyé les cartons de remerciements. Je voulais que mon cadeau soit le seul à développer en revenant. »

James ouvrit encore les yeux.

« Tu veux dire que les époux doivent s'offrir des cadeaux ? »

« Non, pas… »

« Je n'étais absolument pas au courant ! Je… Ce que je vais faire, c'est que je vais te payer un souper dans un des restaurants les plus chics de la ville et… »

« Attend d'avoir développé ton cadeau avant de t'embarquer dans des choses comme ça. »

« Mais… »

« Les cadeaux entre époux ne sont pas essentiels, James. Pas pour le mariage. »

James fronça les sourcils, déposa Lily à côté de lui et s'approcha de la table. Il prit le paquet et retourna s'asseoir à côté de son épouse. Il ouvrit lentement les volets et sourit. Il sortit un cadre d'acajou, où se trouvait une photo en noir et blanc. Elle montrait un homme avec une moustache d'une taille respectueuse, et une jeune femme aux cheveux foncés, couchée sur un lit d'hôpital, un bébé naissant dans les mains.

« J'ai dû prendre contact avec ton père pour l'avoir. C'est la seule photo où vous êtes tous les trois. Je… Je ne veux pas faire comme si ton passé n'existait pas, James. Je veux le prendre en compte. Mais pas en être dépendante. »

James sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

« Merci. »

« Il reste une autre partie au cadeau. »

James se pencha et prit, au fond du carton, une petite enveloppe de papier de soie rose, qu'il déballa rapidement.

« Un thermomètre ? »

« Non. »

« Un thermomètre moldu ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas un thermomètre. »

« Enfin, c'est un truc blanc qui ressemble à un thermomètre, à quoi veux-tu que je pense ? »

« James… »

« Bien, bien ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Lily sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

« Un test de grossesse. »

« Quoi ? Je veux dire… Déjà ? Nous ne sommes mariés que depuis un mois et… »

« N'oubliez pas, Mr. Potter, que les cerfs sont d'une fertilité à toute épreuve. »

James éclata de rire et l'embrassa doucement.

« Je suis tellement content, Lils ! »

Il la coucha sur le sofa alors qu'elle éclatait de rire. Il s'allongea sur elle.

« Je vais être le plus merveilleux père du monde, Lils. Je ne serai pas comme mon père. »

Il l'embrassa, puis se redressa.

« Qu'y a-t-il, James ? »

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

« Rien. Je pensais seulement que nous avions dix-huit ans. »

Il se rallongea sur elle.

« Ton père va me tuer. »

FIN

**Note de l'auteure : Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que cette courte fic vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas de me reviewer pour vos commentaires, j'adore les lire !**


End file.
